No Other Man But You
by YuriChan220
Summary: There is only one man who is allowed to touch and love D'eon.


**No Other Man But You**

**Pairing: Astolfo x D'eon**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

D'eon wakes up to find himself lying on a soft bed, wearing his usual maid outfit. But he's in a room he is not familiar with and he turns to find a group of young men with one of them holding a camcorder. The taller one of the group walks toward the blonde with a smile.

"Glad you're awake," he says. "Welcome to our film department where we film porn stars like you."

D'eon now remembers why he is here. The men knocked him out and brought him to this place. A place where porn stars can be filmed, but he doesn't want that. He just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, Astolfo. But who knows if the pink haired trap even knows where he is?

"No...I have somewhere to be," D'eon says as he tries to get out of the bed. "Please let me go."

"Oh, no can do~" the taller man pushes him gently back on the bed. "First we need to film you."

"No, I told you I don't want to," D'eon says. "Do you even realize what you're doing or know who I am?"

"Indeed I do," the taller man says. "You're D'eon, a transgender, yes? That explains the lovely outfit you have on. Making love to a trap will be the most satisfying thing the world has ever seen."

The blonde is shaking. Making love to another man he has never met? It seems really weird and creepy to him. He only feels comfortable making love to Astolfo. The buffer man grins and takes his wrist.

"Come now," he says. "Let's get the camera rolling."

"No...I don't want this..."

It's too late. He is being pulled in by the buffer man, already locking lips and tongues caressing each other. He is kissing another man he does not know. It's disgusting.

"Wow! I feel like I'm kissing a real girl~" the buffer man says as he pulls away.

"Get away from me..." D'eon says trying to back away.

"Oh, but we're just getting started~" the man grins and turns D'eon around so that his back is toward him. He rubs his hands against his body from the chest and down toward his skirt. "We don't need these anymore~" He removes D'eon's panties and tosses them aside. He then starts to stroke his dick rather roughly while he uses his other hand to touch other places. "You're this hard from me touching you?"

"N-no...I'm not like that...stop this!" D'eon begs. He struggles to get free, but the man's grip is too strong.

The buffer man turns him around again and tips his chin. "I'm far from-"

SMACK!

D'eon slaps him across the face, making the group gasp in surprise and the buffer man stumbling back a little, holding his cheek. D'eon glares at him with angry tears in his eyes. He will never let any man other than Astolfo touch him this way. But the buffer man chuckles.

"You know...I love it when girls are a little resistant~" he says as he shoves him down on the bed and beckons two of his men to pin him down. "And since you look like a girl right now, that only makes me want you even more~"

The blonde trap is done for. While one man pins him down, the second one presents his dick and shoves it down his throat without hesitation. The buffer man grins, satisfied with his men assisting him. Now he can finish what he started. He unzips his pants, presenting his fully erect penis and moves closer to D'eon. This is it. For him to make love to a trap will be the most amazing thing the world has ever seen. However...

BONK!

The buffer man gets knocked out by Astolfo by hitting him hard with his fist. The other men were knocked out before him and the two are left. The dick leaves D'eon's mouth and the hands let go of him as well. The blonde trap backs away quickly as Astolfo glares at the two men, drawing out his sword.

"You better leave before I cut your heads off," he says.

The two men gulp and then run away as fast as they can out the door. Astolfo sheathes his sword and turns to his boyfriend, who is standing there, covering his chesr, his legs squirmed together and his body is trembling.

"B-but...how?" he manages to ask.

"It wasn't easy. But somehow, Master was able to track them down, which is why I came for you. You're safe now."

D'eon feels like crying. His fellow trap came to save him from those cruel men...just him with the help of Ritsuka-chan and Mash. He plunges himself against his boyfriend, sobbing.

"Hey, hey it's okay~" he says as he hugs him, stroking his long blonde tresses. "I'm here for you now."

"I was so scared!" D'eon sobs even more. "I thought...I thought I was..."

"Shhhh...say no more~" Astolfo coos and kisses him on the forehead. "Just let it out and let me comort you the best I can~"

Though it's really embarrassing that D'eon is crying like a baby, he doesn't care. All he wants is to be comforted by his boyfriend and fellow trap. And Astolfo does the best he can to help his cute blonde trap boyfriend feel better.

"Hey, D'eon~" he says softly after the crying ceases. "I want you to know something." He pulls away to caress his boyfriend's cheek to wipe away the remaining tears with his thumb. "I won't let any man take advantage of you. There is absolutely no way for another man to take you away from me. There is only one young man who will touch you and love you like this: me, Astolfo."

"Y-you really mean it?" D'eon sniffles.

"Yes, I do~" Astolfo replies, petting him like a puppy. "There is no other man but you I can make love to."

D'eon feels like crying again. With a few sniffles, he embraces his boyfriend and fellow trap.

"Thank you...for saving me...!"


End file.
